


Silent Night

by SuchAFangirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchAFangirl/pseuds/SuchAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas eve at the loft, Justin is visiting from New York and Gus has come to stay too. Justin and Brian will have to show a little restraint, if that's at all possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2006 for the Holiday Challenge at Livejournal

Justin looked ahead through the glass doors to the arrivals lounge, hoping to find Brian's face easily amongst the Christmas crowds, yet knowing that it was nigh on impossible. But instead of Brian, he saw someone else, his bright happy face easily clearing the crowd by a good two feet. Gus waved madly. Well, at least Justin knew where Brian was now, though a passionate hello kiss would be a little difficult with Gus sitting on Brian's shoulders.   
  
Justin waved back with his free arm, the other trying to keep his carry-on from slipping off his shoulder. As the automatic doors slid open he heard Gus cry, "Daddy, Daddy! Justin's here!" Gus disappeared into the sea of people as Brian lifted him down, and only seconds passed before an exuberant child broke out of the sea of legs, ducked under the barrier and wrapped his arms around Justin.   
  
"Hey Gus!" It had been five weeks since Thanksgiving, but still Justin couldn't believe the inches Gus seemed to grow each time he saw him. He took Gus by the hand and they walked side by side. "Now, let's go find your Daddy."  
  
Brian had relocated to a quieter spot away from the madding crowd, making it easy for Justin to find him. Only the small hand within his prevented Justin from breaking into a run, but his excitement was apparent, the bounce in his step a give away. Still, Justin's pace quickened sufficiently so Gus had to half run just to keep up. Justin swung the bag off his shoulder and it fell to the floor beside Brian's feet. His arms were around Brian immediately and they greeted one another with an excited, happy kiss - a little passionate too, but only as passionate as a kiss can get in a crowded airport with a child bear-hugging your legs. Airport PDA's had become an inevitable part of their relationship; even Brian now accepted that trying to exercise restraint was futile.  
  
They walked together to the baggage claim area, a perfect family unit: Gus on Justin's left, his small hand grasping Justin's tightly in excitement; Brian on the right, his arm around Justin holding him close, fingers sneaking beneath the soft fabric of his T-shirt, unconsciously caressing the smooth skin there. The smiles on all three radiated pure joy.  
  
Justin retrieved his case from the carousel, a large hard-skinned case that looked like it could house a year's worth of clothing. "You won't be needing that many clothes," Brian quipped, his tone amused and somewhat curious. "Well, not if I have any say in the matter."  
  
"It's mostly presents. There wasn't room left for clothes." Justin extended the handle on the obviously heavy case and they headed toward the parking lot. "So you'd better live up to your words, Mr. Kinney." He gave a cheeky flash of a smile that told Brian all that could not be said in front of Gus. "Did you get it?"  
  
Brian took a few seconds to think what Justin was referring to. "Yes, Sunshine, of course I did. It's all ready and waiting. Next year you can put the fucker up though. It took me two hours to sort out all the branches and put the damn thing together."  
  
"Language, Brian!" Justin looked down at Gus, whose mouth and eyes were wide open in surprise.  
  
"I'm sure he's heard worse from Mel." Justin couldn't argue with that.  
  
"You could have bought a real tree, you know."  
  
"And get pine sap on my floor? You have got to be joking!"  
  
"Forgive me for even thinking such a thing." Justin laughed, and then turned to Gus, "Did you bring that special thing we spoke about, Gus?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy packed it for me." Gus turned around, showing Justin his brightly colored backpack.   
  
"Have you two been scheming behind my back?" Brian eyed them both questioningly.  
  
"We wouldn't do that ... would we Gus?" Justin and Gus exchanged melodramatic winks.  
  
~*~  
  
The sight of the Christmas tree caught Justin by surprise. It stood nearly nine feet tall, brushing the roof beam that arched down toward the large window of the loft. A perfect spruce, so real looking, Justin couldn't fight the urge to touch it, just to be sure. It was absolutely stunning.   
  
"The ornaments are in the boxes over there." Brian pointed to a rather large pile of boxes behind his desk.  
  
"Gus, do you want to help us decorate the tree?" The invitation was not extended to Brian; his participation was mandatory.   
  
"Yeah!" he replied excitedly.   
  
Brian shifted the boxes over to the tree, lifting the lid on box after box to reveal bells, bows and baubles in silver, white and opalescent glass. Long strings of pearly beads filled another two boxes. Justin looked up at Brian in awe. He smiled back dismissively, "Cynthia."  
  
"Excellent taste as usual. I hope you gave her a fitting Christmas bonus." He played along with Brian's silly game, wondering if Brian would ever realize he saw straight through the façade.  
  
It took most of the afternoon to empty the boxes and place the decorations on the tree. It would have been done in half the time if Gus had had his way, but with two supervising adults focused on artistry and presentation, the project would never be anything but slow, deliberate perfection.   
  
"Isn't there something missing?" Brian motioned to the top of the tree. "I thought you said you had that covered."  
  
"I have." Justin looked down at Gus, "You can get it out now."  
  
Gus ran to his backpack and unzipped it carefully, removing a large star covered in shiny, silver foil. Glitter, sequins, and large plastic jewels adorned both sides. He held out the star to Brian, "Put it on top, Daddy."  
  
"I'm not tall enough. I'll need your help, Gus." Brian passed the star to Justin and lifted Gus onto his shoulders, helping him to stand and supporting him there. Together they were taller than the tree. Justin passed the star back to Gus. "Can you reach, Gus?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. Got it!"  
  
Brian carefully lowered Gus off his shoulders, and the three of them stood together admiring their work. "That's the best star I've ever seen, Gus." Brian ruffled Gus' hair as he spoke.  
  
"Sure is," agreed Justin proudly.  
  
"I made it at school," Gus declared. "All by myself," he added, just so everyone knew the extent of his accomplishment.  
  
"Now for the presents", Justin said, wandering off to the bedroom where his case sat, waiting to be unpacked. He returned with a small armful of presents and placed them beneath the tree.  
  
"Can I put mine under the tree, too?" Gus asked.  
  
"Absolutely, go get them." Gus ran back to his bag and drew out two packages wrapped in potato-print Christmas paper. He proudly placed them alongside the other gifts under the tree. Brian looked down at the gift tags, both written in Gus' own handwriting,  _Daddy_.   
  
"Both for me?" Brian asked.  
  
Gus giggled. "Don't be silly, Daddy." He picked up the smaller of the parcels. "This one is for you." He pointed at the present still under the tree, "That one is for Justin."  
  
Justin looked up at Brian with surprised delight. "Maybe you two could go out and get dinner while I unpack." He suggested, still grinning uncontrollably.  
  
"Good idea. What do you want, Gus?"  
  
"Fried rice."  
  
Brian laughed. "Yes, he's your son alright."  
  
~*~  
  
Brian and Gus were gone for the better part of an hour, which was perfect as Justin had so much to do in order to pull off his surprise. He pulled three large packages from his suitcase and started to undo them: a sleeping bag, a camping mattress, and a small dome tent.   
  
Justin had practiced putting the tent up three times in the living room of his New York apartment. He'd gotten to the point where he could have everything ready in just over half an hour, if he worked quickly. He set everything down in the far corner of the loft behind the dining table, out of sight of the bedroom, but still close enough to hear should Gus stir during the night. He set to work assembling Gus' new "bedroom".   
  
Justin finished only minutes before Brian and Gus arrived home. When they walked through the door the looks on their faces were priceless. Stunned astonishment, giving way to pure excitement on Gus's face, and complete confusion on Brian's. He looked at Justin, his expression saying everything -  _Are you fucking crazy?_  
  
Justin laughed softly and smiled. "Merry Christmas! Gus is staying here tonight. Linds and Mel will be over first thing in the morning."  
  
Brian grinned at Justin, "That should make giving you your present rather interesting then." He pulled Justin to him, pressed his cock against Justin's hip and whispered lustfully into his ear, "Can you be silent with my cock buried deep within your hot, tight ass?"  
  
"Try me."  
  
~*~  
  
It was well past midnight when Justin and Brian finished stuffing Gus' stocking and placing presents beneath the tree. Gus had long since retired, overtired from the afternoon's activities and the excitement of "camping out" at Daddy's place. He didn't even make it through 30 minutes of  _Finding Nemo_. It would probably take a bomb to wake him, but Justin wasn't taking chances. He removed a silver bell from the tree and tied it to the zipper that closed the tent, just to give warning of any imminent interruption.   
  
"If you're through playing Santa's helper I believe it's time I gave you your present." Brian grabbed Justin by the top of his jeans, unbuttoning them as they made their way toward the bed. Justin took hold of Brian's shirt, peeling it off in one swift movement.  
  
"I haven't even begun to play." Justin slid his hand over Brian's cock, cupping him through his jeans.   
  
"Then let the games begin." He pushed Justin down onto the bed, and they both removed their clothing with relief and desperation. They usually reached this stage within an hour of the plane touching down. Ten hours had to be a record.   
  
Brian crawled up the bed and over Justin's body; finally their lips met, melting into an all-consuming kiss. Their tongues explored, becoming reacquainted with their favorite flavor, an aphrodisiac more powerful than any drug. Brian's hands wandered over Justin's body, delighting in the smoothness of his skin and the soft silky strands of blond hair they found at the nape of his neck. He flattened his hand against Justin's hip, signaling for him to roll over.  
  
Brian's lips barely left Justin, laying light kisses across his cheek to his ear as he rolled onto his stomach. Brian's teeth nipped at his earlobe, his tongue then soothing it with its warm wetness before continuing down his neck to the sensitive spot near his shoulder. Justin squirmed beneath him, biting in to the pillow to muffle his moans. Brian smiled. "Shhhh."  
  
He continued his onslaught, tracing circles with his tongue across Justin's shoulder and down his side. All the while, his fingers lightly stroked the soft skin and fine hair of Justin's inner thighs, occasionally brushing Justin's balls in a torturous teasing manner. Justin buried his face further into the pillow, his fingers making fists in the sheets, desperately trying to grasp reality. He failed miserably and let out a low soft moan from the back of his throat.   
  
"Quiet, Sunshine" came the whispered taunt, and with that, Brian's fingers covered Justin's mouth. Justin licked at them and sucked two into his mouth, trying to regain some control in this game, or at least take some of Brian's control away. He claimed a small victory when Brian shifted his body, reaching for a condom from the nightstand. As Brian rolled the thin layer over his cock, his drenched fingers teased Justin's hole, probing softly and then with more purpose, only to retreat again the moment he sensed Justin's need for penetration. Justin was hot to the touch and ready for more.  
  
Brian squirted lube onto his fingers and brought the cool gel to Justin's fiery skin. Justin responded instantly with a sharply drawn breath, barely able to exhale again before Brian pushed a lubed finger deep within him. Justin let out a whispered moan that sounded like Brian's name and then buried his face back into the pillow. Perhaps that tactic was safer.  
  
Seconds seemed like minutes when Brian removed his fingers and Justin waited for Brian's cock. He knew Brian was watching him quiver; he wanted to scream _Do it ... Fuck me!_  but he wouldn't let Brian win. He bit on the pillow and waited until the sweet relief came, Brian's cock filling him, Brian's hands on him, Brian's body owning his.  
  
Each thrust was delicious torture. Brian adjusted the depth and angle each time, willing cries of ecstasy from Justin's mouth. But Justin would not break, riding the endless waves of pleasure that rocked through him, determined to stay in control and make it last. Deep labored breaths were the only sound in the loft, audible to only two sets of ears. Their breath followed the rhythm set by Brian's thrusts, quickening as both men neared orgasm.   
  
Justin lifted himself to meet Brian, taking him deeper, allowing Brian to reach beneath and take hold of Justin's cock firmly, stroking it with a rhythm that matched his own movements. With jagged breath they came together, falling onto the sheets. Brian stayed inside Justin as long as possible, holding Justin's body against his, basking in its warmth. Gradually their breathing slowed and they lay side by side, drifting toward slumber.   
  
Finally, there was silence in the loft - silence broken only by the sound of a tinkling bell at first light on Christmas morning. 


End file.
